


La Cerimonia della Fertilità

by Sango



Category: Original Work
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Bondage, Gangbang, Incest, Multi, Rape/Non-con Elements, Shota
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 19:31:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13596846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sango/pseuds/Sango
Summary: Nel regno di Isitar, al compimento del suo dodicesimo compleanno, l'erede al trono è il protagonista della Cerimonia della Fertilità.





	La Cerimonia della Fertilità

**Author's Note:**

> La storia partecipa al COW-T 8 di Lande di Fandom
> 
> **ATTENZIONE! WARNING! TANTI WARNING!**  
>  Leggeteli, perché ve li elenco tutti e poi non potete venire a lamentarvi! XD  
> Rigorosamente in ordine alfabetico: ball gag, belly inflation, bondage, bukkake (più o meno), butt plug, cock ring, defloration, drugs, enema, gangbang, incest, large insertion, mpreg (non descrittiva), prostitution, rape, shota, stomach deformation, torture, underage, uretrhal insertion, voyerism...  
> Se ne trovate altri avvisatemi, potrei averne dimenticato qualcuno per strada. XD

Airin sapeva cosa lo aspettava. Suo padre, re Liam di Isitar, gli aveva parlato della cerimonia fin da quando era molto piccolo. Gliela aveva descritta fin nei minimi particolari, per assicurarsi che fosse davvero preparato a tutto quello che avrebbe dovuto affrontare di lì a poco. Re Liam voleva essere certo che il suo adorato figlio avesse un'esperienza meno traumatica della sua, e Airin non poteva che essergli grato per tutte quelle premure e per l'amore che gli dimostrava in ogni momento. Quando era stato il suo turno, infatti, suo padre non era stato fortunato come lui e ricordava ancora con terrore non solo la Cerimonia vera e propria, ma anche gli anni che erano seguiti. Airin non aveva mai conosciuto suo nonno, Liam lo aveva fatto imprigionare il giorno stesso in cui lo aveva partorito ed era diventato re, ma ne aveva sentito parlare dai servitori del castello e dai nobili che frequentavano la corte. Era un bastardo, crudele e dedito al vizio, che non si era mai preoccupato del benessere di suo figlio e che, al contrario, aveva ripetutamente abusato di lui, sia fisicamente che psicologicamente. Liam aveva fatto in modo di restare gravido il prima possibile, gli aveva perfino raccontato che pregava ogni giorno il loro dio perché gli concedesse di diventare padre, proprio per poter diventare il re giusto e attento che il loro popolo meritava e per potersi liberare, una volta per tutte, di quell'uomo odioso. Lo aveva fatto rinchiudere nella più isolata cella delle prigioni della capitale e non aveva pianto una lacrima quando, cinque anni prima, aveva ricevuto la notizia della sua morte.  
Quel giorno Airin compiva dodici anni e, come da tradizione, era anche il giorno in cui si sarebbe svolta la Cerimonia. Era stato il re in persona a svegliarlo, quella mattina, anche se a dire il vero non è che fosse riuscito a dormire tanto, la notte prima, a causa del nervosismo. Suo padre aveva voluto passare con lui tutto il tempo che gli restava, ripetendogli quanto gli dispiacesse e quanto gli volesse bene, per poi salutarlo con un caldo abbraccio e un bacio sulla fronte quando i sacerdoti erano venuti a prenderlo per condurlo al Tempio di Oris.  
Era stato proprio il loro dio a richiedere lo svolgimento del rito che si sarebbe tenuto quel giorno. Lo aveva ritenuto necessario, quasi un millennio prima, per evitare che le nobili casate di Isitar continuassero a decimarsi nel tentativo di primeggiare le une sulle altre, e anche per salvare i re che spesso e volentieri morivano di morte prematura e violenta. Il concetto era semplice: il dio avrebbe dato al re, un uomo, la capacità di partorire ma nessuno avrebbe saputo chi, tra i nobili del regno, sarebbe stato il padre del futuro erede al trono, nemmeno lo stesso sovrano. In questo modo nessuna casata sarebbe stata avvantaggiata rispetto alle altre, a causa dei legami di parentela con la casa regnante, e i nobili avrebbero perso buona parte dell'interesse che avevano nel farsi la guerra a vicenda. Senza contare che i sovrani avrebbero avuto un'aspettativa di vita maggiore rispetto ai venticinque anni, età media in cui morivano a causa di pugnalate, avvelenamenti, soffocamenti nel sonno e altre cause più o meno misteriose ma comunque poco naturali. In cambio del sacrificio dell'erede al trono, Oris avrebbe assicurato pace e prosperità, uno scambio equo a suo parere.  
Nel corso di tutti quei secoli erano cambiate davvero molte cose, ma non la Cerimonia della Fecondità, anche perché aveva funzionato benissimo e Isitar aveva vissuto un millennio di pace e continuo progresso. E, esattamente come la prima volta, il principe ereditario doveva sottoporvisi il giorno del suo dodicesimo compleanno, senza eccezioni, anche se qualcuno, in passato, aveva proposto di spostarla di qualche anno. Proposta che era sempre stata bocciata, senza appello, dai sacerdoti del Tempio, che si erano sempre rifiutati di prendere in considerazione l'allungarsi dell'aspettativa di vita delle persone e i cambiamenti della società che avevano portato a considerare un dodicenne troppo giovane per sposarsi, o anche solo per accoppiarsi.  
Airin sapeva esattamente cosa lo aspettava ma, nonostante questo, non riuscì a tenere a freno i brividi di apprensione quando i sacerdoti che lo avevano accolto al Tempio iniziarono a togliergli le sue vesti regali, fino a spogliarlo completamente.  
"Da questa parte, Altezza Reale."  
Era stato il Sommo Sacerdote in persona a parlare, l'uomo a capo del culto di Oris, mentre gli faceva cenno di avviarsi verso la Fonte Sacra. Airin salì i tre gradini di marmo candido, percorse i pochi passi che lo separavano dalla polla di acqua limpida dentro la quale si riversava una piccola cascata che arrivava direttamente dalla sorgente che sgorgava nei sotterranei del Tempio e, senza l'aiuto di nessuno, vi si immerse. Quando gli venne fatto cenno si alzò in piedi e sette sacerdoti gli si avvicinarono impugnando dei fiori per lo stelo, per poi far scorrere le corolle sul suo corpo, come a voler mimare un bagno vero e proprio con i fiori usati alla stregua delle pezze di stoffa che servivano per sfregarsi la pelle. L'intera procedura si ripeté per tre volte e, alla fine, Airin poté uscire dall'acqua.  
Mentre era fermo, in piedi davanti alla Fonte Sacra, le spalle verso la polla, il Sommo Sacerdote si inginocchiò davanti a lui, allungò una mano verso il cuscino di raso bianco che gli stava porgendo un altro sacerdote e chiuse un bracciale di oro massiccio, dal quale pendeva un anello dello stesso materiale, intorno a ciascuna delle sue caviglie. Appena concluso quel compito il Sommo si rialzò in piedi e gli afferrò, una per volta, le mani e ripeté il procedimento, chiudendo intorno a entrambi i suoi polsi due bracciali del tutto identici a quelli che gli cingevano le caviglie. Poi fece un passo indietro e allungò la mano verso un secondo cuscino candido, che gli veniva porto da un altro religioso.  
Airin deglutì, un altro brivido di apprensione che gli correva lungo la spina dorsale. Suo padre gli aveva spiegato anche quella parte del rito, ovviamente, perciò sapeva che la sottile asta d'oro aveva poteri magici e che avrebbe inibito il suo stimolo a urinare per tutto il tempo che sarebbe rimasta dentro di lui. Saperlo, tuttavia, non lo aiutò a sentire meno male quando la punta dorata iniziò a penetrare la sua stretta fessura. Ci provò con tutte le sue forze, ma quando l'asta fu dentro per metà non riuscì più a tacitare i suoi gemiti di dolore. Gli sembrò che il Sommo ci impiegasse molto più tempo di quanto sarebbe stato necessario per spingergliela tutta dentro e, quando finalmente la perla incastonata alla sua sommità arrivò a toccare la punta del suo membro, era ormai sull'orlo delle lacrime.  
Senza nemmeno fare la fatica di alzarsi, il Sommo Sacerdote allungò la mano verso il terzo cuscino, portogli da un altro dei suoi sottoposti, prese l'ennesimo anello d'oro, questa volta più piccolo e più decorato degli altri, e glielo chiuse alla base del pene. Solo a quel punto si tirò su e, prendendo il giovane principe per mano, lo condusse fuori dalla stanza, scortandolo per i corridoi deserti del Tempio fino a farlo entrare in quella che tutti chiamavano Sala della Fertilità, il luogo nel quale la Cerimonia sarebbe davvero entrata nel vivo. Per tutto il tragitto nessuno disse una sola parola, né di spiegazione né, tantomeno, di conforto.  
La sala, che a dire il vero non era tanto grande e maestosa come il suo nome faceva presagire, era gremita di uomini, esattamente come Airin si era aspettato che fosse. Tutti i capi delle centosettantaquattro famiglie nobili di Isitar erano presenti, così come volevano la tradizione e la legge, compreso Galan di Ostiris, Primo Ministro del Regno e compagno di vita del re, uomo che Airin amava quasi quanto amava suo padre. Tutti loro erano rivolti verso l'altare, in attesa dell'arrivo del principe per poter iniziare quella seconda parte della Cerimonia.  
Re Liam, invece, era davanti a loro, proprio al centro dell'imponente altare di marmo bianco che nascondeva alla vista la porta dalla quale lui e i sacerdoti sarebbero entrati. Davanti al sovrano, dal soffitto scendevano quattro pali d'oro, materiale che Airin stava iniziando a detestare, due più lunghi e due più corti. Dai pali posteriori spuntavano degli anelli, ancora d'oro, ai quali, il principe lo sapeva, suo padre avrebbe fissato quelli sui bracciali che cingevano i suoi polsi; su quelli anteriori, al momento, erano fissate delle corte catene che di lì a poco sarebbero state sganciate perché potessero esserci fissati gli anelli che pendevano dalle sue caviglie. Pare che in passato i quattro pali fossero della stessa lunghezza, ma che la rigidità di quelli anteriori rendesse scomodo portare a termine la fase finale di quella parte della Cerimonia, motivo per il quale erano stati tagliati e la parte finale era stata sostituita con le più pratiche, e flessibili, catene.  
Re Liam non gli disse una parola, come da tradizione, mentre prendeva il posto del Sommo Sacerdote al suo fianco e, tenendolo per mano, lo scortava per i pochi metri che gli restavano da percorrere per raggiungere il centro dell'altare. E non disse nulla nemmeno quando gli fece alzare le braccia, una alla volta, e le fissò ai due pali d'oro. D'altronde, il cerimoniale prevedeva che tutto si svolgesse in un quasi totale silenzio, se si escludevano le formule di rito pronunciate dal Sommo Sacerdote, e i lamenti che il principe non sarebbe stato in grado, per ovvie motivazioni, di tacitare.  
Airin, tuttavia, aveva notato gli occhi arrossati del re e aveva capito che suo padre doveva aver pianto a lungo, prima di entrare nella Sala della Fertilità, probabilmente tra le braccia di Galan, per il dolore che gli causava l'idea di quello che avrebbe dovuto affrontare il suo amato figlio. Airin conosceva la storia di suo padre, sapeva quanto avesse sofferto quando era stato il suo turno di sottoporsi alla Cerimonia, ed era consapevole del fatto che le sofferenze fisiche sarebbero state praticamente le stesse anche per lui. Nonostante questo, però, era assolutamente sicuro che le cose per lui sarebbero state migliori, almeno dal punto di vista psicologico, dato che si era preparato ad affrontare la Cerimonia per anni. Suo nonno non aveva fatto nulla per alleviare le pene del figlio, al contrario pare che si fosse molto divertito durante tutto il rito nel vedere e sentire il dolore del suo erede, e a quanto ne sapeva Airin sembrava proprio che si fosse divertito con lui anche negli anni successivi. Se non fosse stato per Galan, probabilmente, Liam non si sarebbe mai ripreso dal male che quell'uomo gli aveva inflitto.  
Era proprio per questo che aveva cercato di preparare suo figlio per quanto gli era concesso e, Airin ne aveva la certezza assoluta, non avrebbe provato nessun tipo di piacere per quello che sarebbe successo di lì a poco. Alcuni giorni prima, infatti, Galan gli aveva rivelato che il re gli aveva chiesto di procurargli un particolare tipo di droga, senza la quale non avrebbe in alcun modo potuto portare a termine il proprio compito durante la Cerimonia.  
Non appena suo padre ebbe immobilizzato i suoi polsi ai pali che scendevano dal soffitto, un sacerdote si avvicinò loro con un altro cuscino candido in mano. Airin non poteva vederlo, vista la sua posizione, ma sapeva che sopra c'era appoggiata una verga, anche questa d'oro, cava e dalla forma particolare. Sentì il padre alle sue spalle e poi il freddo del metallo, che era stato reso scivoloso da una particolare crema, che si faceva strada nel suo ano. Era strano avere qualcosa lì dentro, strano ma non doloroso, anche se era consapevole che il dolore non ci avrebbe messo molto ad arrivare.  
Alle sue spalle, infatti, si avvicinarono altri due sacerdoti che reggevano un enorme otre, pieno di acqua prelevata direttamente dalla Fonte Sacra, e un altro che armeggiò con un tubo che collegò l'otre alla verga che aveva dentro. Ci vollero solo pochi istanti perché il liquido iniziasse a invadere il suo stretto canale. Airin sapeva che l'acqua era intrisa di magia, una magia che derivava direttamente dal loro grande dio, tanto che alcuni erano convinti che bastasse anche solo berla per rendere fertile un uomo. Lo sapeva, così come sapeva che quella stessa magia avrebbe impedito che il fluido potesse provocargli qualche danno, ma l'acqua era tanta, davvero tanta. Suo padre, anni prima, gli aveva spiegato che un uomo adulto poteva sopportare di essere riempito da più o meno tre o quattro litri d'acqua, in base alle proprie dimensioni fisiche, prima di iniziare a soffrire troppo. Lui, però, non era un adulto e l'otre che veniva usato per la Cerimonia, di litri, ne conteneva dieci.  
Suo padre lo aveva avvisato che l'acqua sarebbe entrata dentro di lui molto lentamente, per questo Airin non si stupì del fatto che per i primi, lunghi minuti, si sentisse ancora abbastanza bene. Man mano che il suo intestino veniva riempito, però, il dolore iniziò ad aumentare, fino a diventare atroce, e lui cominciò a gemere a voce sempre più alta. Riusciva a percepire ogni litro di acqua che gli entrava dentro e sentiva la sua pancia deformarsi e crescere sempre di più. I crampi erano terribili e diventavano sempre più lunghi e dolorosi, fino a quando la sua sofferenza divenne costante e lui non riuscì più a controllarsi. Cominciò a urlare a gran voce, implorandoli perché si fermassero e avessero pietà di lui, e allo stesso tempo iniziò anche ad agitarsi, nel tentativo inutile di liberarsi dagli anelli che lo tenevano imprigionato o, in alternativa, di riuscire a sfilare la verga che aveva dentro per porre fine a quel supplizio.  
Naturalmente, non riuscì in nessuna delle due imprese e i sacerdoti si guardarono bene dall'esaudire la sua richiesta. Nemmeno suo padre fece nulla per fermare quella tortura, perché intervenire avrebbe voluto dire fermare la Cerimonia e questo non era assolutamente possibile. Dopo quasi un'ora, quando finalmente tutto il liquido ebbe lasciato l'otre per entrare dentro il suo intestino, Airin stava ormai singhiozzando senza ritegno.  
Fu ancora il re ad arrivargli dietro le spalle, per proseguire con le fasi del rito. Sfilò con molta attenzione, per non provocargli ulteriore dolore, la stretta verga dalla sua apertura e la sostituì immediatamente con un altro oggetto, prima che anche una sola goccia di Acqua Sacra potesse uscirne. Airin sapeva che anche quello era d'oro, non solo perché era noto a tutti che i sacerdoti del Tempio erano sempre stati un po' monotematici quando si parlava di oggetti sacri, ma anche perché suo padre glielo aveva fatto vedere solo poche settimane prima. Se avesse dovuto descriverlo, avrebbe detto che aveva la forma di due coni le cui basi si arrotondavano e restringevano fino a unirsi, forma che gli impediva di uscire dall'apertura dell'uomo nel quale uno qualunque dei coni veniva inserito. In questo modo, il principe che si sottoponeva alla Cerimonia non aveva nessuna possibilità di svuotarsi, se non quando i sacerdoti avessero deciso che poteva farlo.  
Non appena quella particolare bacchetta fu al suo interno, due zelanti ministri del culto di fecero avanti per liberare le catene ancora fissate ai pali e suo padre gli si mise davanti, dando le spalle ai quasi duecento spettatori. I due sacerdoti lo sollevarono, afferrandolo ciascuno per una gamba, e il re fissò gli anelli attaccati ai bracciali che portava alle caviglie a quelli che si trovavano al termine delle catene, per poi farsi da parte. Il quel modo il principe si ritrovò con le cosce talmente spalancate da sentire tutti i muscoli tirare, e con il fondoschiena e la pancia, gonfia all'inverosimile, esposti alla vista di tutti. I muscoli delle braccia e delle gambe, che reggevano tutto il suo peso, erano talmente tesi che temette potessero strapparsi da un momento all'altro.  
Suo padre fu il primo ad accarezzargli il ventre, seguito poi da Galan, che come Primo Ministro gli era secondo per importanza, e da tutti gli altri centosettantatré nobili del regno, secondo un ordine rigorosamente stabilito da quasi mille anni. Gli sfilarono tutti davanti, tutti accarezzarono il suo ventre enorme e tutti ignorarono le sue urla agonizzanti.  
L'intero procedimento durò per svariati minuti, ma quando anche l'ultimo dei nobili scese finalmente dall'altare, per riprendere il suo posto nella sala, il Sommo Sacerdote si fece avanti e, nello stesso momento, un altro servitore del loro amato dio si mise alle spalle di Airin e gli infilò una palla di seta in bocca, fissandola con una cinghia di pelle che passava dietro il suo collo, per tacitare le sue urla. Se non lo avesse fatto, nessuno avrebbe sentito quello che il Sommo si apprestava a dire.  
"Il grande Oris, nella sua infinita generosità e magnificenza, ha donato l'Acqua della sua Fonte Sacra al nostro principe. Che la sua benedizione possa scendere su questo ventre" enunciò, poggiando la mano, senza particolare delicatezza, sulla pancia di Airin "e che tutto il popolo di Isitar possa presto rivederlo altrettanto gonfio per la presenza del nostro futuro erede al trono!"  
Non appena finì di parlare spinse con forza contro la pelle del principe e lui si inarcò per il dolore, urlando e piangendo, e quasi soffocando a causa della stoffa che aveva in bocca. Poi, per fortuna, l'uomo si allontanò e lo stesso sacerdote che aveva allacciato la cinghia pochi minuti prima gli si mise accanto e gliela tolse, liberando allo stesso tempo la sua bocca e le sue grida disperate.  
A quel punto fu suo padre ad avvicinarglisi ancora una volta, afferrò il cono d'oro che spuntava fuori dalla sua apertura e tirò. In un colpo solo, la parte affondata dentro di lui gli venne strappata via, provocandogli un nuovo, forte dolore. Dolore che, tuttavia, venne subito sostituito da un altro, più intenso e atroce: quello causato dagli spasmi provocati dall'acqua che lasciava il suo canale.  
Airin urlò e urlò, ancora di più e più forte di prima, per quelle che gli sembrarono ore. Era consapevole del fatto che non poteva essersi trattato che di qualche manciata di minuti, ma a lui sembrò che quel tormento non dovesse avere mai fine. Il dolore non cessò nemmeno quando anche l'ultima goccia del liquido sacro fu colata fuori dalla sua apertura, i suoi muscoli e le sue pareti interne erano stati abusati troppo perché potessero trovare pace così velocemente.  
A quel punto avrebbe tanto voluto avere un po' di tregua, ma sapeva che non gli sarebbe stata concessa nessuna cortesia: il cerimoniale non lo prevedeva. Suo padre, infatti, gli si mise subito davanti, dando ancora una volta le spalle ai nobili che osservavano la scena ai piedi dell'altare, si abbassò i pantaloni e con un'unica spinta decisa si prese la sua verginità. A quel punto Airin non aveva più nemmeno la forza di urlare, ma le lacrime scesero copiose dai suoi occhi, mentre il re lo prendeva con movimenti rapidi e profondi.  
Galan, solo pochi giorni prima, gli aveva spiegato che Liam sarebbe stato veloce, grazie alla droga che aveva deciso di ingerire prima dell'inizio della Cerimonia, ma il principe sapeva che questo particolare non avrebbe avuto molta importanza e non sarebbe servito a cambiare le cose. Suo padre odiava quello che gli stava facendo, e odiava se stesso per non essere stato in grado di impedirlo. Ad Airin bastò un veloce sguardo nella sua direzione per rendersi conto che non stava piangendo anche lui solo perché si stava mordendo il labbro inferiore quasi a sangue, nel disperato tentativo di mantenere il controllo davanti alle centinaia di sudditi che stavano osservando e giudicando ogni sua più piccola azione.  
Poi, dopo pochi minuti, il re emise un gemito soffocato, si irrigidì e si svuotò dentro di lui. Si ritrasse subito dopo, tanto in fretta che per un istante si ritrovò a vacillare, si risistemò velocemente i pantaloni e si spostò al suo fianco, dalla parte opposta rispetto a quella in cui si trovava il Sommo Sacerdote, per permettere a tutti i nobili di vedere il suo sperma che colava fuori dall'apertura abusata del loro principe.  
La tradizione voleva che fosse il re a possedere per primo il proprio figlio, perché il grande Oris aveva stabilito, molto prima che la Cerimonia di Fertilità si svolgesse per la prima volta, che le persone unite da uno stretto rapporto di parentela non potessero procreare: un padre non sarebbe mai stato in grado di ingravidare la figlia, o in questo caso il figlio, e una donna non avrebbe mai potuto concepire con il proprio fratello, grazie alla volontà e al potere di Oris. In questo modo, i nobili del regno non avrebbero avuto nessun nuovo pretesto per litigare e farsi la guerra per avere l'onore di sverginare il principe, perché nessuno di loro poteva affermare di essere più importante del re, ma allo stesso tempo era escluso che il primo rapporto del giovane potesse portare a un immediato concepimento, con tutti i problemi di salute e psichici legati alle nascite incestuose, e tutti erano soddisfatti.  
Subito dopo, tra gli applausi di rito, quattro sacerdoti si avvicinarono ad Airin e aprirono gli anelli che lo tenevano appeso ai pali e alle catene. Due di loro restarono ai suoi fianchi, quando fu di nuovo in piedi, per evitare che le sue gambe cedessero e lui si accasciasse a terra. E per sorreggerlo nel tragitto che avrebbe dovuto iniziare a percorrere di lì a pochi istanti.  
La terza parte della cerimonia, infatti, si sarebbe svolta interamente nella sala del Tempio chiamata Alcova di Oris. Si raccontava che tutto il complesso dedicato al loro dio fosse stato costruito attorno a quella stanza e, soprattutto, a ciò che vi era custodito. Il tesoro più grande del Tempio, infatti, non era altro che una semplice pietra, alta cinquanta centimetri e larga quindici, levigata dai fenomeni atmosferici, in tempi antichissimi, a forma di fallo. La leggenda voleva che gli elementi naturali avessero voluto rendere omaggio a Oris scolpendo una riproduzione assolutamente fedele, anche nelle dimensioni, del suo pene, motivo per il quale il popolo di Isitar aveva iniziato ad adorarla molti millenni prima. Tempo nel quale, a quanto sembrava, non aveva subito nessun tipo di variazione nell'aspetto, a riprova del fatto che doveva essere di certo infusa di un qualche tipo di magia.  
Molto tempo prima, quando Oris aveva ordinato che si svolgesse la prima Cerimonia della Fertilità, i sacerdoti avevano inciso con attenzione il pavimento della sala, fino ad ottenere una sorta di altare che potesse essere spostato. Avevano perfino praticato due fori in quella base, che la passavano da parte a parte, nei quali potessero essere infilati due pali di legno che avrebbero aiutato a trasportarlo meglio durante le processioni sacre. Oris, a dire il vero, non aveva richiesto che il suo simulacro entrasse a far parte del rituale, ma i sacerdoti avevano deciso che la cerimonia non poteva chiudersi senza un qualche tipo di ringraziamento al loro saggio e generoso dio e avevano creato la quarta e ultima parte della cerimonia esclusivamente per rendergli omaggio davanti a tutto il popolo.  
In quel momento, il Fallo di Oris era appoggiato sul suo altare dorato, una piramide a gradini che permetteva di poterlo raggiungere molto facilmente ma che, allo stesso tempo, lo metteva simbolicamente al di sopra di tutti i comuni mortali. Ai piedi dell'altare, nel punto in cui era stata incisa la pietra dalla quale era stato estratto il Fallo, i sacerdoti avevano continuato a scavare per ricavare una vasca, non molto profonda né di grandi dimensioni, in verità, le cui pareti erano state interamente ricoperte di marmo bianco e pannelli d'oro.  
Davanti alla vasca, quasi al centro della sala, era stata sistemata per l'occasione una struttura particolare, che veniva usata solo durante la Cerimonia della Fertilità e che poi veniva prontamente spostata e portata in un'altra delle decine di sale che componevano il Tempio di Oris. Tale struttura, costruita quasi completamente in oro, a rimarcare ancora una volta l'immensa ricchezza del Tempio, era composta da una base massiccia dalla quale spuntavano, nella parte anteriore, due larghi e alti pali verticali, che in cima si ripiegavano all'indietro ed erano uniti da un'altra lastra d'oro per dare più stabilità al tutto, mentre la parte posteriore presentava una rientranza a forma di semicerchio, e il suo scopo era semplicemente quello di sorreggere l'erede al trono per la prima fase della terza parte del rituale che si svolgeva interamente in quella stanza.  
Suo padre lo aveva già portato a vederla, in più di un'occasione a dire il vero, e Airin sapeva perfettamente in che modo ce lo avrebbero posizionato sopra. Le sue braccia sarebbero state bloccate ai pali anteriori, tramite i bracciali che gli cingevano ancora i polsi, mentre il petto sarebbe stato sorretto da una larga striscia di seta candida, materiale che non gli avrebbe provocato abrasioni o ferite ma che allo stesso tempo era abbastanza resistente da reggere il suo peso. Le ginocchia sarebbero state piegate sulla base ricoperta di pelliccia morbida, e anche'essa candida, e le sue gambe sarebbero state immobilizzate ai lati della rientranza semicircolare: la parte posteriore delle sue ginocchia sarebbe stata fissata a dei bracciali di pelle foderati di pelliccia direttamente attaccati alla base, mentre le sue caviglie sarebbero state fissate ad altri anelli, sempre tramite i bracciali che portava ancora. Una posizione che gli avrebbe impedito di muoversi e divincolarsi, che non sarebbe stata per niente comoda ma che avrebbe lasciato completamente libero il suo ventre, così che tutti potessero vederlo in qualunque momento del rituale.  
I sacerdoti lo sorressero e lo scortarono fino alla struttura, davanti alla quale lo aspettava il Sommo con una coppa in mano.  
"Che la semina sia abbondante!" esclamò, prima di portargliela alla bocca e fargli bere il liquido perlaceo e insapore che conteneva, fino all'ultima goccia.  
Suo padre, naturalmente, gli aveva parlato anche di quella bevanda, che serviva sia a impedire che quello che entrava nel suo canale potesse uscirne, che a evitare che riportasse dei danni interni, e Airin iniziò a sudare freddo ben prima di finire di ingoiarlo tutto, al solo pensiero di quello che avrebbe dovuto sopportare.   
Non appena ebbe mandato giù l'ultimo sorso, il Sommo si fece da parte e i sacerdoti che ancora lo sorreggevano lo sollevarono di peso e iniziarono a sistemarlo sulla struttura.   
Nello stesso momento, alle sue spalle, un loro confratello stava offrendo una coppa a Galan. Al suo interno c'era una droga particolare che serviva ad agevolare l'erezione di chi la assumeva, a rallentare notevolmente il raggiungimento del piacere fisico e, anche in conseguenza di ciò, ad aumentare di almeno dieci volte la quantità di seme che un uomo era in grado di produrre. La stessa coppa sarebbe stata offerta, successivamente e a turno, a tutti gli altri centosettantatré nobili che partecipavano alla Cerimonia.  
Airin usò quei pochi momenti che gli erano concessi per fare dei respiri profondi e cercare di prepararsi a quello che sarebbe presto successo. Si concesse di alzare lo sguardo verso l'altare una sola volta, e la vista di suo padre in piedi sui gradini lo consolò e gli fece male allo stesso tempo. Il re era obbligato ad assistere a quasi tutta la Cerimonia, gli erano concessi solo brevi periodi di riposo, e Airin sapeva che per lui era un doppio dolore, perché non poteva fare nulla per impedire i tormenti e le sofferenze che venivano inflitti a suo figlio e perché, allo stesso tempo, riviveva il trauma che lui stesso aveva dovuto affrontare poco più di sedici anni prima.  
Il principe di Isitar capì che la tregua era finita quando sentì una mano calda accarezzargli con delicatezza un fianco. Dalla posizione in cui era bloccato non poteva vedere la faccia del proprietario, ma non ne aveva nessun bisogno: sapeva che era la mano di Galan che, in quanto Primo Ministro, aveva ancora una volta la precedenza su tutti gli altri nobili del regno. Galan era stato la roccia di suo padre, in quelle ultime settimane prima della Cerimonia, se il re non era crollato era stato solo grazie alla sua costante presenza e all'amore con il quale lo circondava ogni giorno. Airin, tuttavia, sapeva che dietro l'apparenza di calma e tranquillità Galan non era affatto felice di quello che era obbligato a fare. La sera prima, come se avesse avuto bisogno di renderlo chiaro, lo aveva raggiunto nella sua stanza, poco dopo la cena che avevano condiviso tutti e tre insieme, e gli aveva chiesto se sarebbe mai riuscito a perdonarlo per il ruolo che, l'indomani, avrebbe dovuto svolgere all'interno del rituale.  
Per come la vedeva Airin, non c'era nulla da perdonare, perché la verità era che nessuno di loro aveva la possibilità di scegliere. In realtà, a quanto ne sapeva lui, molti nobili sarebbero stati felici se la Cerimonia di Fertilità non si fosse più svolta, o se almeno fosse stata meno straziante da affrontare per il principe. Tutti conoscevano la sua storia, e le riconoscevano il merito di aver contribuito a portare la pace, e di conseguenza il progresso e il benessere, in tutta Isitar, ma erano anche consapevoli che i tempi erano cambiati e che potevano esserci altri metodi per assicurarsi che quella pace non venisse distrutta, o per permettere al re di generare un erede. Anche perché, e tutti i capi delle famiglie nobili lo sapevano vista la quantità degli uomini di culto con i quali erano imparentati, la quasi totalità del rituale che componeva la Cerimonia era stata inventata dai sacerdoti che, quasi un millennio prima, avevano ricevuto la richiesta direttamente da Oris. Il dio era stato molto generico, spiegando solo a grandi linee cosa serviva per permettere a un uomo di restare gravido: una discreta quantità di Acqua Sacra inserita nell'intestino, che avrebbe reso fertile un uomo, e la giusta quantità di seme prima di veder nascere i frutti. In altre parole, sarebbe bastata un po' di Acqua Sacra e il normale seme prodotto dai capi delle famiglie per adempiere alle sue richieste, in modo più rapido e molto meno doloroso di quello che era diventato tradizionale. Erano stati i sacerdoti ad aggiungere tutto il contorno, e a dilatare i tempi a dismisura, perché la Cerimonia sembrasse più sacra di quello che in realtà era. Ed erano stati sempre gli stessi sacerdoti che, nel corso dei secoli, avevano costantemente opposto un secco rifiuto a chi chiedeva di apportare modifiche al rituale.  
Nessuno di loro aveva la possibilità di opporsi alla volontà del Tempio e, visto che la situazione era quella, Airin doveva ammettere che era felice che fosse proprio Galan il primo a possederlo, perché era certo di potersi fidare di lui e del fatto che sarebbe stato attento, che non gli avrebbe fatto del male e che avrebbe provato in ogni modo a concedergli almeno un po' di quella tregua di cui aveva un disperato bisogno. Suo padre gli aveva detto che l'atto, in sé, sarebbe durato almeno mezz'ora, con gli uomini più giovani anche di più, a causa della droga che ciascuno di loro avrebbe ingerito prima di prenderlo, e lui contava di provare a rilassarsi e a riposarsi, per quanto la scomoda posizione in cui era costretto gli avrebbe permesso, nel tentativo di recuperare le forze, nel tempo che Galan ci avrebbe messo a riversare il proprio seme dentro di lui.  
Quello che considerava a tutti gli effetti il suo secondo padre lo penetrò nel modo più delicato possibile e poi, dopo una seconda lieve carezza, come a volergli chiedere scusa ancora una volta, iniziò a muoversi avanti e indietro. Airin chiuse gli occhi e si sforzò di fare dei respiri profondi. Non poteva dire che fosse del tutto spiacevole, né tantomeno che fosse doloroso, visto che il suo canale era stato già dilatato a sufficienza nelle ore precedenti, ma avere qualcosa che si muoveva al suo interno, anche così lentamente, era comunque una sensazione strana.  
Non seppe per quanto tempo Galan andò avanti, a lui era sembrato che non dovesse finire mai, ma alla fine lo sentì irrigidirsi alle sue spalle e, con un sospiro mezzo soffocato, il Primo Ministro di arrese finalmente al piacere e il suo seme caldo lo invase, in spruzzi lunghi e abbondanti. Quando finì, Galan sembrava più provato di lui, se doveva giudicare dal suo respiro pesante e affannato quando, per un istante, quasi gli si accasciò addosso.  
Airin non fece nemmeno in tempo a rendersi conto che il membro di Galan era uscito dalla sua apertura, che quello di qualcun altro aveva già preso il suo posto. Suo padre gli aveva enunciato, qualche giorno prima, l'ordine preciso con il quale i nobili si sarebbero fatti avanti, ma a dire il vero lui non gli aveva prestato molta attenzione. La verità era che, per quanto lo riguardava, non aveva nessuna importanza chi lo avrebbe preso e in quale momento, perché l'unico di cui gli importasse davvero qualcosa era Galan e, alla fine, qualunque fosse stato l'ordine il risultato non sarebbe cambiato: ciascuno di loro si sarebbe svuotato dentro di lui.  
Le cose proseguirono a questo modo per ore e ore. I nobili che avevano già portato a termine il loro compito e quelli che, invece, avrebbero dovuto aspettare ancora facevano a turno per andare a riposarsi, mentre lui continuava a essere abusato senza soluzione di continuità. Perfino suo padre, a un certo punto, si era allontanato per qualche ora, scorato da Galan che non aveva mai abbandonato il suo fianco da quando il suo turno era finito. In quel momento era stato il Sommo Sacerdote a presiedere alla Cerimonia, perché almeno uno dei due doveva essere sempre presente per testimoniare che il rituale procedeva senza variazioni.  
Airin aveva perso il conto più o meno al decimo uomo che lo aveva posseduto.   
Ormai non riusciva più nemmeno a capire quando finiva uno e iniziava l'altro, gli sembrava che il membro successivo lo penetrasse ancora prima che quello precedente avesse lasciato la sua apertura, vista la velocità con la quale i nobili prendevano il posto di chi li aveva preceduti. Non solo la sua mente era esausta a causa della mancanza di sonno, visto che non sarebbe mai riuscito a dormire mentre tutti quegli uomini lo possedevano senza sosta, ma il seme che avevano riversato dentro di lui stava iniziando a raggiungere quantità ragguardevoli e a provocargli i primi, forti crampi al ventre. Era abbastanza sicuro che fosse passata almeno una notte, ma in nessun modo sarebbe stato capace di concentrarsi quel tanto che gli sarebbe servito per poter fare dei calcoli e capire a che punto fosse arrivata la Cerimonia.  
Con il prosieguo del rituale, la situazione non fece che peggiorare. Suo padre e Galan gli avevano spiegato che ci sarebbero voluti circa quattro giorni perché tutti i centosettantaquattro capi delle famiglie nobiliari del loro regno lo possedessero, e che alla fine il seme riversato nel suo intestino avrebbe superato abbondantemente i quindici litri. Gli avevano anche confermato che la pozione che era stato obbligato a bere lo avrebbe protetto dai danni fisici, ma non dal dolore, e che le fitte sarebbero diventate col tempo sempre più forti. Re Liam gli aveva confessato che quando era toccato a lui aveva addirittura perso i sensi più volte, durante quella parte del rituale, a causa della sofferenza insopportabile che aveva provato.  
Airin era stato convinto, fino a qualche ora prima, che non potesse esserci nulla di più doloroso che essere riempiti e dover trattenere dentro di sé l'Acqua Sacra per una trentina di minuti, ma a quel punto si era dovuto necessariamente ricredere. Quello era peggio. Molto peggio!  
Il tempo passava e lui non sapeva da quanto quella parte della Cerimonia fosse iniziata, ne in quanti lo avessero già posseduto, ma a dire il vero non gliene importava nulla. Tutto quello che voleva era che quella tortura finisse, possibilmente subito. Sentiva la sua apertura e il suo canale bruciare, aveva la sensazione che il suo intestino sarebbe potuto scoppiare da un momento all'altro e le fitte al ventre erano ormai diventate continue e laceranti.  
Non ricordava nemmeno quando aveva iniziato a urlare e a implorare che si fermassero e che avessero pietà di lui, ma doveva essere da un po' perché aveva la gola in fiamme e sentiva la sua voce farsi sempre più roca. Era talmente concentrato sul suo tormento che non si era nemmeno accorto che Galan teneva suo padre lontano da quella sala per intervalli di tempo sempre più lunghi e sempre più frequenti.  
Poi, a un certo punto, tutto divenne semplicemente troppo da sopportare. La sua pancia era già diventata più grande di quando gliel'avevano riempita con l'Acqua Sacra, ormai giorni prima, il dolore che provava era incessante e il più atroce che avesse mai provato e la sua mente, semplicemente, non riuscì più a reggere tutta quella sofferenza. La sua testa si vuotò completamente, non riuscì più a pensare a nulla né ad articolare una sola parola di senso compiuto, nemmeno per implorare pietà. Tutto quello che era in grado di fare era soffrire, urlare fino a che la sua voce si spezzava, per poi ricominciare, e contorcersi e dimenarsi come se fosse stato posseduto da uno spirito maligno, nel vano tentativo di sfuggire a quella tortura.  
Quando, finalmente, il centosettantaquattresimo nobile si irrigidì alle sue spalle, un instante prima di svuotarsi dentro di lui con spruzzi innaturalmente lunghi e abbondanti, Airin era ormai come un guscio vuoto. Da ore, ormai, non faceva che lamentarsi debolmente, non avendo più nemmeno la forza per gridare. Tutto il suo corpo si era afflosciato senza più un briciolo di energia, la testa gli pendeva inerte sul petto e il suo sguardo vacuo era perso nel vuoto.  
Non si era accorto che tutti i partecipanti alla Cerimonia erano rientrati nella sala, né che suo padre e il Sommo Sacerdote fossero andati a sistemarsi ai due lati del Fallo di Oris, in cima all'altare. Non si rese nemmeno conto che alcuni ministri del culto gli si erano avvicinati, non appena l'ultimo nobile si era allontanato da lui, e avevano iniziato a liberare i suoi arti dalla struttura di metallo sulla quale era rimasto immobilizzato per gli ultimi quattro giorni.  
Quando lo rimisero in piedi dovettero sorreggerlo per entrambe le braccia, per evitare che si accasciasse per terra. Airin sembrava una marionetta a cui avevano spezzato i fili, non era nemmeno in grado di tenere dritta la testa, che continuava a ciondolargli contro il petto. I sacerdoti, tuttavia, non furono per niente mossi a pietà dalla sua condizione, concentrati com'erano sul portare avanti la Cerimonia, che era ben lontana dall'essere conclusa.  
Lo trascinarono, letteralmente, fino alla vasca scavata ai piedi dell'altare, e ce lo adagiarono dentro, schiena a terra. Fissarono entrambi gli anelli appesi ai bracciali che gli cingevano i polsi a un'altro cerchio dello stesso metallo, che sporgeva dal marmo che ricopriva la bassa parete dietro la sua testa, in modo che le sue braccia fossero del tutto tese. Poi, senza perdere tempo, gli sollevarono le gambe e gliele spinsero verso le spalle, fino a quando riuscirono ad agganciare i bracciali che gli cingevano le caviglie a due anelli che sporgevano, questa volta, dagli angoli della vasca, posti sempre dietro di lui. In quella posizione le sue gambe erano completamente spalancate intorno alla sua pancia deformata, il suo fondoschiena si trovava in alto e la sua apertura era completamente esposta alla vista di tutti gli uomini che nel frattempo si erano avvicinati alla vasca.  
Airin era in uno stato tale che non si accorse nemmeno delle parole pronunciate dal Sommo Sacerdote, che parlò a voce alta per coprire i lamenti che lui non aveva mai smesso di emettere.  
"I nobili figli di Isitar, con grande spirito di abnegazione, hanno donato il proprio seme al nostro principe. Che la benedizione del grande Oris possa scendere su questo ventre e che tutto il popolo di Isitar possa presto rivederlo altrettanto gonfio per la presenza del nostro futuro erede al trono!"  
Non appena il Sommo concluse la benedizione di rito, un sacerdote si chinò all'interno della vasca e accostò una ciotola alle labbra di Airin, costringendolo a berne il contenuto, sorso dopo sorso, e non preoccupandosi troppe del fatto che, in almeno un paio di occasioni, il suo principe rischiò di soffocarsi. Anche questa pozione era insapore ma, a differenza di quella che aveva bevuto giorni prima per prepararsi a essere posseduto da tutti quei nobili, questa era trasparente e limpida come acqua di sorgente. Il suo scopo era quello di annullare, anche se non del tutto, gli effetti della prima, permettendo al suo intestino di svuotarsi, e allo stesso tempo di fargli recuperare almeno in parte le energie perse nelle giornate appena trascorse, perché potesse affrontare quello che restava della Cerimonia sveglio e vigile.  
Ci vollero solo pochi minuti prima che la pozione facesse effetto. I gemiti di Airin si fecero via via più forti e sofferenti, fino a quando il seme iniziò a zampillare fuori dalla sua apertura, come se il suo corpo fosse diventato una fontana, e lui ricominciò a urlare a gran voce per il dolore causato dagli spasmi e dalle contrazioni che non davano tregua al suo ventre, nonostante le poche energie che era riuscito a recuperare fino a quel momento. Gli schizzi continuarono per quello che a lui parve un temo infinito e, quando alla fine cessarono, tutto il suo corpo era completamente ricoperto da litri e litri si sperma. Solo sul suo viso si riusciva a scorgere qualche sprazzo di pelle, dove le lacrime avevano lasciato la loro scia.  
I sacerdoti lo lasciarono in quella posizione ancora per diversi minuti, per avere l'assoluta certezza che avesse espulso tutto il seme che aveva dentro, poi gli liberarono le gambe e le braccia e lo tirarono di nuovo in piedi, facendolo uscire dalla vasca. Sempre in parte sostenendolo e in parte, la parte maggiore, trascinandolo, gli fecero salire i gradini dell'altare e lo portarono davanti al Fallo di Oris, facendolo poi girare su se stesso in modo che i quasi duecento spettatori potessero vederlo bene in faccia e non perdersi nessun particolare di quello che stava per succedere. A quel punto lo sollevarono, tenendolo per le braccia e per le gambe, e lo portarono sopra la pietra, lasciandolo poi scendere molto lentamente fino a quando la punta dell'oggetto sacro non si appoggiò contro la sua apertura.  
Airin non ebbe nemmeno la forza di urlare quando quella cosa enorme iniziò a penetrarlo, spalancò di scatto la bocca ma non ne uscì alcun suono. Lo shock per quell'intrusione lo aveva lasciato senza fiato e completamente sconvolto. Il Fallo di Oris era enorme e freddo e duro, e lui era certo che se glielo avessero fatto entrare tutto dentro sarebbe morto.  
Ovviamente non morì! Gli effetti protettivi della prima pozione che aveva bevuto erano ancora del tutto attivi e il suo corpo era ancora immune da traumi e ferite interne, senza contare che quella pietra era comunque magica e di certo c'era qualche tipo di protezione su di essa che avrebbe impedito a chiunque di morirci sopra. Tuttavia, il terrore che lo pervase quando vide gli effetti di quell'intrusione annullò, ancora una volta, tutte le sue facoltà mentali, che a dire il vero a quel punto erano già fin troppo provate. Tutto quello a cui riusciva a pensare, in quei momenti, era che quella pietra lo avrebbe squartato e all'improvviso ritrovò tutta la sua voce. Iniziò a urlare disperato, implorandoli perché si fermassero, e si agitò, tentando di divincolarsi in tutti i modi possibili.  
I sacerdoti, ancora una volta, ignorarono del tutto le due suppliche, strinsero di più la presa che avevano su di lui e continuarono a farlo calare, sempre molto lentamente, sul simulacro del pene del loro dio. Il procedimento fu lungo e straziante, ma alla fine le natiche del principe si appoggiarono sulla base di pietra del piccolo altare.  
A quel punto, la forma del Fallo di Oris era perfettamente visibile attraverso il suo stomaco completamente deformato, ma Airin non se ne accorse. Era svenuto ben prima di averlo completamente dentro di sé, vinto dalla paura e dal dolore perché, per quanto magico fosse, quell'affare era enorme e nemmeno un gigante sarebbe stato in grado di prenderlo tutto dentro senza sentirsi squarciare.  
Non si accorse nemmeno che i sacerdoti infilavano i pali di legno negli appositi buchi e che sollevavano l'altare, con lui sopra, per dare il via alla Sacra Processione che di fatto segnava l'inizio della quarta e ultima fase della Cerimonia della Fertilità. La prima tappa del loro pellegrinaggio fu la Fonte Sacra, dove ad Airin venne lavato via tutto il seme che ancora lo ricopriva, procedimento che ebbe anche l'effetto di farlo rinvenire, e dove venne abbigliato con la veste cerimoniale: una tunica bianca che lasciava completamente scoperto il suo ventre, perché tutti potessero vedere che era pieno del membro del loro dio.  
Da lì il corteo si rimise in marcia, lasciò il Tempio e sfilò per le vie affollate della capitale, acclamato dal popolo in festa, fino a giungere al palazzo reale. Proseguì poi per i corridoi del castello, fino a giungere alle stanze tradizionalmente riservate all'erede al trono. Stanze arredate in modo tale da rendere la permanenza notturna dei nobili che le avrebbero visitate comoda e piacevole.  
L'altare, con lui impalato sul Fallo di Oris, si fermò proprio ai piedi del suo letto, mentre i sacerdoti, suo padre, Galan e tutti gli altri centosettantatré nobili li seguivano all'interno della stanza, rendendola fin troppo affollata. Quando tutti riuscirono a stiparsi dentro quel piccolo spazio, il Sommo Sacerdote gli si avvicinò e, con movimenti sicuri, gli tolse l'anello che gli cingeva la base del pene. Poi prese la parola, per l'ennesima, nonché ultima benedizione prevista dal rituale.  
"Il grande Oris, nella sua infinita generosità e magnificenza, e con il suo Mirabile Fallo, farà dono al nostro principe del piacere più sublime che egli abbia mai provato. Che la benedizione del nostro amato dio possa scendere su di lui e sul suo ventre, perché tutto il popolo di Isitar possa presto rivederlo gravido e perché su questo stesso letto egli possa presto provare un piacere altrettanto grande nel partorire il nostro futuro erede al trono!" declamò, con voce stentorea.  
Poi afferrò la perla che spuntava dalla fessura sulla punta del pene di Airin e, con un gesto deciso, sfilò anche la lunga asta d'oro dallo stretto canale che l'aveva ospitata per giorni.  
Il membro del principe si contrasse ripetutamente, non appena fu libero, e lui venne, per la prima volta nella sua giovane vita, urlando ancora una volta e non per il piacere declamato dal Sommo Sacerdote, gettando la testa all'indietro e inarcando la schiena, cosa che non fece altro che spingere ancora di più il Fallo di Oris contro il suo stomaco. Il suo seme zampillò a più riprese, ricadendo sulle coperte del suo letto, cosa che a quanto sembrava era di buon auspicio, fino a quando Airin non si sentì completamente svuotato e, a quel punto, si accasciò sfinito, il pene di pietra piantato a fondo dentro di lui che era l'unica cosa che lo teneva dritto, impedendogli di afflosciarsi su se stesso.  
Furono ancora altri sacerdoti ad avvicinarglisi, mentre quelli che reggevano l'altare si inginocchiavano con grande maestria e senso dell'equilibrio, a dimostrazione della loro grande esperienza. I ministri del culto lo sollevarono, ancora una volta con esasperante lentezza, fino a far uscire completamente il Fallo di Oris dalla sua apertura. La pietra che sfregava contro le sue pareti interne gli provocò nuove fitte di dolore, e qualche spasmo incontrollato del suo membro esausto ma di nuovo semi eretto.  
Poi, senza mai fargli poggiare i piedi per terra, fecero il giro del letto e lo adagiarono sotto le lenzuola, candide come la sua veste. Le stesse lenzuola sporche del suo seme che lo avrebbero ricoperto per tutta la notte e che l'indomani sarebbero state esposte davanti al cancello del palazzo, perché tutto il popolo potesse vedere che la Cerimonia era stata portata a termine.  
"Ci congediamo, Altezza Reale," prese di nuovo la parola il Sommo Sacerdote "in attesa di rientrare in questa stanza per assistere alla nascita del nostro futuro erede al trono, quando piacerà al grande Oris!"  
Detto questo uscì dalla stanza, seguito dai suoi sacerdoti, da tutti i nobili del regno e, in ultimo, da suo padre, che si chiuse la porta alle spalle, come voleva la tradizione.  
Una volta rimasto solo, ci vollero davvero pochi minuti prima che Airin venisse scosso da brividi incontrollabili. Tremava talmente forte che iniziarono perfino a battergli i denti, senza che lui potesse fare nulla per impedirlo. Provò a rilassarsi, a fare dei respiri profondi, a dirsi che era tutto finito e che non aveva più nulla di cui preoccuparsi, ma nulla riusciva a calmarlo. Era probabile che il motivo di questa sua incapacità di ritrovare un minimo di calma si dovesse ricercare anche nel fatto che sapeva perfettamente che non era vero, che in realtà non era finito proprio nulla e che, al contrario, il suo calvario era appena cominciato.  
Quella, infatti sarebbe stata l'ultima notte che gli era concesso di passare da solo nel suo letto, almeno fino al concepimento del suo primogenito. Dalla notte seguente, infatti, e per tutte quelle a venire avrebbe dovuto concedere di nuovo il suo corpo a tutti i nobili che lo avevano posseduto nei giorni appena passati, o ai loro successori se qualcuno fosse passato a miglior vita nel prossimo futuro. Ogni notte, seguendo un ordine gerarchico molto preciso, uno di loro lo avrebbe raggiunto proprio in quella stanza e avrebbe avuto tutto il diritto, nonché il dovere, di passare ore a scoparlo e a svuotarsi dentro di lui, fino al sopraggiungere dell'alba, nella speranza che fosse il suo seme a ingravidarlo e non quello di qualcun altro.  
Notte dopo notte, mese dopo mese, anno dopo anno, fino a quando il suo ventre non avesse iniziato a gonfiarsi di nuovo, questa volta per la sua tanto attesa gravidanza. E Airin sapeva che ci sarebbero voluti davvero tanti anni, perché il loro dio era giusto e generoso e avrebbe di certo ascoltato le sue preghiere.  
Il principe ereditario, infatti, non aveva intenzione di diventare re, e quindi padre, tanto presto, non se questo voleva dire togliere la corona a suo padre. Re Liam era il miglior sovrano che Isitar avesse avuto negli ultimi secoli, era giusto e generoso e tutto il popolo lo amava, e Airin avrebbe fatto qualunque cosa pur di non privare il suo regno di una guida tanto preziosa.  
Il suo respiro stava iniziando a diventare affannoso, al pensiero di ciò che lo aspettava nel suo prossimo futuro, e sentiva di essere quasi sull'orlo di una crisi di pianto quando il pannello che immetteva nel passaggio segreto che collegava la sua stanza a quella del re si aprì. Suo padre e Galan si avvicinarono al suo letto a grandi passi e lo abbracciarono stretto, le lacrime che scendevano copiose sui loro volti attraenti.  
Era evidente che suo padre non riuscisse a darsi pace per quello che era stato costretto a fargli subire e che Galan fosse di certo terribilmente preoccupato, e forse anche spaventato, perché, in teoria, la notte successiva sarebbe stato il suo turno di godere delle sue grazie. Come se Airin non sapesse che aveva già trovato il modo per ingannare tutti, facendo finta di aver adempiuto al suo dovere mentre, in realtà, non lo avrebbe mai più sfiorato nemmeno con un dito, perlomeno non con intenti sessuali, ora che nessuno più poteva osservare le sue azioni.  
Il giovane principe li abbracciò a sua volta, grato per la loro presenza, mentre le lacrime si facevano strada sul suo volto.  
"Vi voglio bene" disse loro. "Grazie per essere qui con me."  
Sapeva che affrontare quello che lo aspettava non sarebbe stato facile. La notte successiva sarebbe diventato a tutti gli effetti una puttana, la prostituta del regno come era comunemente chiamato l'erede al trono dopo la Cerimonia della Fertilità, per quanto i suoi clienti sarebbero stati gli uomini più nobili e potenti di tutto il regno e il suo pagamento non sarebbe stato effettuato in denaro ma con la pace per il suo popolo e la certezza, per lui, di poter morire di una morte naturale. Quella sua nuova posizione, tuttavia, lo avrebbe di sicuro fatto soffrire, in certe occasioni sarebbe stata anche fisicamente dolorosa, perché non era tanto stupido da pensare che tutti i nobili lo avrebbero trattato con riguardo e rispetto, mentre in alcuni casi lo avrebbe fatto sentire sporco e miserabile. Nonostante questo, però, era deciso a sopportare tutto a testa alta, per il bene dei due uomini che lo amavano, e che amava, più di chiunque altro al mondo, e per quello del loro popolo.  
"Ti prego, grande Oris, ti prego! Non permettere a nessuno di ingravidarmi! Mio padre e Galan hanno ancora troppe cose da fare, dagli il tempo di portare tutto a termine per il bene di Isitar. Pagherò io per loro, sopporterò tutte le sofferenze che vorrai infliggermi in cambio senza mai lamentarmi, te lo giuro! Ma tu non permettere a nessuno di ingravidarmi. Ti supplico!" furono i suoi ultimi pensieri, la sua più accorata preghiera, quando i suoi genitori lo lasciarono e lui chiuse gli occhi, cedendo finalmente al sonno e alla stanchezza.  
E Oris sentì quella preghiera, si commosse per l'amore e la lealtà dimostrati da quel ragazzino e decise di esaudirla. Il suo sacrificio sarebbe stato premiato, a tempo debito, con un amore e una lealtà altrettanto grandi.


End file.
